Christmas Together
by Caetla Stormcatcher
Summary: The Hokages and the Reikai Tantei spend the holidays under the same roof...


Disclaimers:

Flame of Recca characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai and Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

I am not making any money from this. I repeat. I am not making any money from this.

****************************

CHRISTMAS TOGETHER   
By Caetla Stormcatcher

****************************

"We'll be back in an hour!" exclaimed Yuusuke Urameshi from the double front doors.

"Okay!" yelled Genkai from somewhere upstairs. "Make sure you boys bring back a really nice tree!"

"And be careful!" came Kagehoushi's voice from the kitchen.

"Will do!" Yuusuke closed the door and turned to face the party at the front porch.

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing, Urameshi," spoke Kazuma Kuwabara, arms crossed in front of him.

"Looking for the perfect Christmas Tree is one tricky business, you know," said Recca Hanabishi, burying his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah!" agreed Domon Ishijima. "We could get into all sorts of trouble while in the forest..."

"Relax, you guys," said Yuusuke. "Or have you forgotten that between the four of us we are nearly invincible to any attack mounted by either human or demon?"

"I know that!" Recca voiced out. "But still... I think we should have taken up Kurama's offer to grow us a tree. At least his tree is guaranteed to be straight and tall and leafy. Who knows what will we find out there? A bear?"

"All bears hibernate during the winter season," Yuusuke corrected him matter-of-factly. "Didn't we already talk about this yesterday. Christmas just isn't Christmas without following the traditions associated with it. And looking for your own tree in the forest is a tradition."

"It's an American tradition," Recca pointed out. "We're Japanese!"

"Yes. But didn't you hear the girls, including your Hime, say that they want to experience a Western style Christmas this year." Yuusuke played on the ninja's main weakness. He knew Recca would do just about anything for Yanagi. "And doesn't the ninja always try to make his Hime's wishes come true?"

Recca looked at the ground and shuffled his feet in defeat. Much as he hated to admit it, Yuusuke was right. It is stipulated in the unwritten laws of all ninjas that they had better fulfill their masters' wishes or die trying.

"Besides," continued the leader of the Reikai Tantei, "if we do this properly and came back with a tree, the girls will be all over us."

Kuwabara and Recca's eyes lit up at that. In their minds, they could see their respective girlfriends rewarding them with hugs and kisses. Domon, however, looked cross.

"Hmph! Fat lot that would happen to me," he complained bitterly.

"Oh right!" began Kuwabara, smiling maliciously. "Fuuko dumped you for that pretty boy Mikagami, didn't she?"

"SHE DIDN'T DUMP ME!" Domon shouted. "That foul sorcerer Mikagami has her under some spell!"

The three other boys blinked and sweatdropped. That sounded like something Tatewaki Kuno of Ranma 1/2 would say.

"Uh...Domon..." Yuusuke carefully approached the largest member of the Hokage. "If you do this with us, Fuuko will be incredibly impressed. I heard that this is also a test of one's bravery and manliness in a frigidly hostile environment. Remember, Mikagami refused to come with us. Therefore, he's afraid. He's a coward. If Fuuko hears what you've been through just to get our tree, she'll gladly dump Mikagami and come running straight to you."

Listening intently to Yuusuke's words, Domon's face reverted to maniacal determination. "I'll do it!" he declared, fist raised to the heavens as if taking a divine oath. "I'll brave the forest and its unknown dangers! I'll find the holy grail that is our Christmas Tree! And my beloved Fuuko-chan shall be free from the enchantments of that dark wizard Mikagami!"

Yup! Definitely sounds like Kuno.

"I think he needs a reality check," Kuwabara whispered to Recca, who has a humongous sweatdrop at the back of his head.

"That's the spirit!" The Reikai detective brought out a ledger and a pen. "Okay! Let's check our equipment first. Domon! The sled!"

"Over there!" The big man with the nose ring pointed at the bottom of the steps.

"That doesn't look dependable," Recca scrutinized the rickety-looking sled. "It looked like it won't even hold Ganko."

"Looks fine to me." Yuusuke puts a check mark in the ledger. "Skis and snowshoes...Kuwabara..."

"Skis are waxed and not a hint of damage on the snowshoes," reported the carrottop.

"Very good." Another check. "Recca, how about you?"

"I got the First Aid kit and I sharpened the hatchet earlier today." The flamecaster held up the two objects.

"Check. I have the compass and your mother made some sandwiches for our lunch," Yuusuke told Recca. He then tossed aside the ledger and pen. "I say we're ready to move!"

On the rooftop of the lodge, a small dark figure looked at the odd quartet as they skied their way to the edge of the forest.

*So, those foolish humans decided to go ahead with their plans to get a tree the hard way rather than let Kurama grow one, eh?* Hiei leaned against the chimney and watched the foursome disappear into the woods.

*A ferret, a sea-monkey, a gorilla, and a redheaded baboon,* he thought, calculating what that combination meant and came up with a conclusion. "This should be a barrel of laughs."

Patting the object Kurama had given him this morning, the Koorime set off to do what the kitsune asked him to do.

------------------------------

Inside a mall, in the fast-food area, two young men sat on a table facing each with a chessboard between them.

Tokiya Mikagami moved his queen to capture his opponent's knight. After placing the captured chess piece to join its three fallen comrades on his side of the table, the Ensui master leaned back and sipped some mocha while his opponent pondered on what to do next.

With the fingers of one hand drumming the table in an unconscious manner, Shuuichi Minamino (better known as Kurama) strategized on the problem before him. If he moved his bishop to capture the black rook, it would leave his king open for the taking. On the other hand, if he moved his other bishop to capture one of Mikagami's pawns it would leave his queen open. Sacrifice a pawn then...maybe not.

Emerald eyes met aquamarine eyes as the former moved his white king to safety and the latter sat up straight for his turn...

"Ahem!" someone coughed ominously.

Simultaneously, both bishounens looked to their side and saw a load of packages with a pair of hands sticking out underneath.

"A little help would be appreciated. Right now!"

Kurama was on his feet first and took the top half of the boxes to reveal a pouting Keiko Yukimura as the bearer.

"About time," she huffed.

"Sorry, Keiko," Kurama apologized sheepishly. "Mikagami and I were so engrossed over our game we didn't notice anything."

"Including the time," commented Shizuru Kuwabara with slightly mussed-up hair. "Did you realize it's been two and a half hours since we left you guys here while we shopped ourselves ragged?" She laid her packages on top of the table and knocked down the chess pieces in the process. "Oops."

"It's all right, Shizuru." Mikagami bent down to pick up the chess pieces that fell to the floor. "No one's winning anyway."

"I cannot believe that the Almighty Tokiya Mikagami has finally met his intellectual match." Fuuko Kirisawa, carrying several shopping bags, grinned cheekily at the Ensui master. "How many games did you and Kurama play while waiting for us?"

"Not counting this one..." Mikagami stood up. "Two...and both ended in draws." There was a tug on his pants.

"Mikagami-niichan!" Ganko Morikawa looked up at the Ensui master. She was holding an unanimated Kondo under one arm and waving a huge multicolored lollipop on the other hand. "Look what Santa Claus gave me! Isn't this the biggest lollipop you have ever seen!"

*I can just imagine the cavities it would cause,* he said mentally. Out loud, he remarked, "Indeed it is."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Yanagi Sakoshita asked her companion that looked like a stack of boxes with feet. "Maybe you should let me take some of those..."

"It's all right, Yanagi-neechan," said the boxes. "I'm just glad to be of service."

Kurama and Mikagami looked at each other, suddenly feeling self-conscious for not helping the girls with their shopping, and grabbed the boxes.

Kaoru Koganei sighed in relief. "And I thought I'd experienced the worst when Mokuren swallowed me," he muttered softly so that only the two older boys heard him. "Never again will I go on another shopping trip."

Kurama chuckled. "Welcome to the club," he told the puzzle master.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Botan and Yukina?" someone asked.

"Over here!" Botan, with Yukina walking beside her, called out when she heard her name.

"Botan! Yukina! Who are they?" Keiko pointed to a half-dozen male teenagers following the ferry girl and the Koorime.

"Oh, these nice boys volunteered to carry our purchases for us," said Yukina, smiling sweetly.

"Just park it here, boys," Botan told their helpers. "My friends will take care of this later."

The three male members of the shopping party sweatdropped big time. Those six boys are carrying twice more items than what Keiko, Shizuru, Fuuko, and Yanagi brought with them. How the heck are they going to carry all that from here to the parking lot?

"You know," Mikagami began, voice low enough for Kurama to hear, "as the most intelligent members of our teams, this has got to be the most inane thing we have ever agreed to do."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "I only hope that Yuusuke, Recca, and the others are having a much worse time than us."

"Those four?" The water wielder snorted. "I'd be surprised if nothing happened to them at all!"

------------------------------

"Ouch!" Kuwabara winced as he applied ointment at the tip of his swelling nose. "Stupid squirrel..."

"You look like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer," Domon pointed out without malice as he applied a fifth band-aid on top of his head. "That was real stupid, Yuusuke. Aggravating those animals like that!"

The leader of the Reikai Tantei, face covered with streaks of red ointment and looking like the stereotypical Native American ready for war (except not as convincing with the presence of a couple of band-aids), glared at the Hokage member. "How was I supposed to know that they would fight back?!"

It has been an hour and 45 minutes since they started of their expedition...and nothing right ever came their way. Barely fifteen minutes after entering the forest, Domon and Kuwabara got into a heated argument over which evergreen makes the traditional Christmas tree. For more than five minutes, the forest rang with shouts of "Pine!" from Kuwabara and "Fir!" from Domon, stopping only after Yuusuke and Recca threatened to send them to the Reikai with either a Rei Gun or Setsuna.

Then Recca's earlier expectation came true. It had started snowing again and the group sought refuge in a nearby cave. A few minutes later, the boys came rushing out with a very grumpy bear (whose winter's nap they disturbed) hot on their heels. They managed to elude the bear but lost two pairs of skis and Yuusuke's backpack in the process. Tired and hungry from the chase, the boys rested under a tree and discovered that their lunch, and compass, has been inside the missing backpack.

You'd think by now that they would've given up their quest and head back to the lodge--but hey--they survived the attacks of demons and assassins. Looking for a Christmas Tree should be a walk in the park, right? Oh...if they could only hear the screams of a number of men currently lost in American and Canadian forests at that time...

Walking around a bit more, they discovered their ideal tree. Or so they thought. Before they could give the trunk a good whack they were bombarded with a hail of acorns, courtesy of a family of angry squirrels. A loudly cursing Yuusuke shook the tree aggressively in an attempt to bring down the rodents and had disturb the tree's other residents. Two owls scratched their faces, a raccoon bit them, and one squirrel bit Kuwabara's nose.

Which leads them to their current situation now...

"Hey guys!" Recca called up from a hill. "I think I just came across the perfect tree!"

"No birds?"

"No raccoons?"

"No squirrels?"

"Absolutely animal-free! C'mon, it's up here!"

"You guys go ahead," said Kuwabara. "I'll stay here and stand guard."

While the hill isn't steep, the powdery snow made it difficult to climb. Yuusuke and Domon were nearly out of breath when they made it to the top.

"What do you think?" Recca asked.

Within a beam of light, standing 12 feet tall, is a majestic pine tree. Its wide, frost-tinged, chartreusean branches sparkled like gems under the afternoon sunlight, resembling the outspread arms of a god. If it had been a god, Yuusuke and Domon would've been genuflecting it by now.

"I-it's perfect!" Yuusuke breathed, staring at the tree in awe. "This more than makes up for our fiascoes!"

"I sure hope so," Recca muttered sardonically. The ninja was lucky enough to escape with a few bruises while on the contrary his companions has nearly used up all the band-aids in the First Aid kit. One more mishap and he may have to surrender his trademark band-aid.

"What are we standing around here for?" Domon unfastened the hatchet from his back. "Let's bring this baby down."

The two team leaders stood a few feet from behind the mohawked boy as the latter spat on his hands, took a firm grip on the handle, and swung...

*CRACK!*

That wasn't the sound of wood breaking. Unnoticed by everyone, there was a protrusion of stone near its unusually low trunk--and right at the cutting path. The impact broke the ax head into two pieces that bounced back and became deadly projectiles. Both pieces missed Domon, but each one zeroed in at the other two boys.

"OH $#^%!" Yuusuke and Recca swore and ducked at the same time.

When the danger has flew past their heads (and less by an inch too), Recca is the first one to react and that's by attacking Domon. Yuusuke just sat on the snow and nursed a giant headache.

Unseen by everyone, Hiei hung on to the top of the tallest tree. He took one last glance at the scene and blinked out of sight.

------------------------------

"'Gone to rescue boys,'" Fuuko read the note she found at the kitchen table. "'Be back at around 4. Please watch the turkey in the oven. Genkai and Kagehoushi.'"

"I knew they'd get lost," Keiko muttered, collapsing against a cushy armchair.

Dragging their feet heavily into the living room, Mikagami, Kurama, and Kaoru laid down the last of the packages on the floor and collapsed in a heap against the sofa. A now animated Kondo perched on the backrest.

"Geez," it said, wagging its tail. "You guys are total wusses."

Without batting an eyelash, Mikagami's arm shot up, grabbed the toy fox by the throat, and threw it to one corner of the room. A wastebasket broke its fall.

"C'mon, guys!" Botan bounced into the room. "Let's decorate the lodge!"

There were groans from the sofa.

"Too tired..."

"Can't we rest first?"

"Zzzzz..."

*Ding Dong!*

"I'll get it," said Yukina at the lobby. "Hiei-kun! Where have you been?"

Kurama broke into a grin as the fire demon entered the room. "Did you get it?" he asked.

Hiei nodded and held up a mini video camera. "Everything that went wrong."

"What went wrong?" Shizuru asked. She and Yanagi were carrying trays of hot chocolate and cookies.

"Fuuko-neechan, I could use some help here." Ganko is trying to pull out the wastebasket from Kondo's head with no success.

"Just sit down and relax," Kurama instructed them, kneeling in front of the TV and hooking up the video camera. He smiled slyly. "We're in for a treat..."

------------------------------

"Are you sure you know the way?" Yuusuke asked for what seemed to be the tenth time within the hour.

Recca, taking the lead this time around, glared back at the spirit detective. "I'm very sure," he said. There was an edge to his voice. "Ninjas make great trackers."

*Why do I find myself not believing that?* Kuwabara thought as he tugged the sled containing their Christmas tree. Without an ax to cut it, Recca was forced to use Saiha. It was to their relief that their rickety-looking sled turned out to be stable and strong enough to carry it.

Now...if they could only find their way out of the forest...

------------------------------

Later.

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there..."

"I'm hungry..."

*Growl!*

"Please don't tell me it's that bear again..."

"No, it's not. That's my stomach. I'm starving!"

"Hey! Didn't we pass this tree just a while ago..."

"Recca! Are you sure we're not lost?"

"We're not lost!"

------------------------------

Much later.

"We're lost..."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"

"Hey, even ninjas have off days."

"I'm going to--"

"Quiet! Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like a motor...two motors, to be precise."

"It's coming nearer! We're saved!"

Two sleek snowmobiles burst into view and stopped a few feet from the boys. The drivers took off their helmets.

"Genkai?" went Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Okaasan?" went Recca.

"Kagehoushi-san?" went Domon.

The two ancient women glanced at each other.

"It's been nearly four hours since you left the lodge," said Genkai.

"And we were worried that something might have happened," added Kagehoushi.

"Geez, kaasan," Recca began, rubbing the back of his head like a little boy caught in a compromising position. "You really shouldn't have... We're grown boys after all..." He then grinned. "But...thank you...for caring about us..."

Kagehoushi smiled at her son.

"You boys looked like you've been in a fight," commented Genkai, staring at Kuwabara's nose and Yuusuke's face.

"We don't want to talk about it!" chorused the quartet.

------------------------------

"Well, yes, basically it is made out of snow and is called a snowman...but..." Keiko's eyes steered from Yukina to the snowman that the Koorime created. *I wonder where she got her inspiration?* she thought, sweatdropping.

It seemed that Yukina's version of a snowman is not the "three large snowballs on top of each other" variety. Instead it looked more like a Greek statue of the most handsomest hunk Keiko has ever seen.

"Oh wow!" Botan has tiny hearts fluttering above her head. The snowman is good-looking enough to give Kurama and Mikagami a run for their money.

"Kirisawa..." Hanging a garland of holly above the double front doors, Mikagami could only scowl as Fuuko paid no attention to him or to the job of handing out pins. She was looking instead at the snow statue.

Even Yanagi was looking at it, though there was a guilty expression on her face as she hung a string of lights on a window frame.

"Hey!" Shizuru called out from a second floor window, where she was hanging lights. "I think I see them!"

From the roof, Hiei and Kurama stopped working on the Santa Claus display and jumped to the ground.

"Remember," Kurama spoke to the rest of them as the buzz of snowmobiles came nearer. "Just act normally. Don't let them on that we know something of what happened to them out there or we're all dead."

Kagehoushi, Recca, Domon, and the Christmas tree were the first to arrive, stopping in front of the lodge. The other snowmobile... The other snowmobile is...

"GEEENNNNNKAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!"

Turning their heads to the source of the scream, the Hokages and the rest of the YYH cast watched as the other snowmobile race down the path like a demon possessed. It swerved sharply to the right and hit a sloping bank of snow that sent it soaring through the air. Yuusuke and Kuwabara's screams hit new heights as well.

The snowmobile landed with a heavy thud beside the first one with nary a single scratch on its chassis.

"Now, that's what I call fun!" exclaimed Genkai. She turned to look at her passengers. "So how was it, boys? Boys...?"

"I think they fainted," someone pointed out.

------------------------------

After the two Reikai detectives recovered (Kuwabara woke up first upon hearing Yukina's voice), they began the arduous task of getting the tree through the front doors. A lot of swear words was heard as all the boys and Fuuko pushed and pulled the tree as it got stuck midway inside. Kurama surprised everyone with his extensive knowledge of cursewords after someone accidentally stepped on his foot--some of those words were new to most of them. A red-faced kitsune later apologized for the tirade, explaining that he learned them when he was still a youko thief in the Makai.

What followed after getting the tree to stand up straight in the living room was a scramble to get the outdoor decorations done. The tree-hunting party was exempted from the activity and ordered to take a bath. They were later tended by Yanagi and Yukina, whose usual kindly smiles seemed forced and are trying to hold back a secret that threatened to overwhelm them in laughter at any given minute. In fact, nearly everyone in the lodge was giving the four boys the "we know something that you thought we didn't know" grin.

It would be four months later that Recca would call the other three and invite them to a fox and Koorime hunt after a copy of the tape found its way to Kurei's videotape collection.

------------------------------

"Isn't this so kawaii, Kazuma-kun." Yukina held up an angel tree ornament.

"It's as lovely as you are, Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara declared, hanging gold and silver streamers around the tree.

"Kondo!" Ganko shouted. "Get down from that tree!"

The toy fox blew a raspberry. "Make me!"

"How about hanging these since you're up there anyway!" Shizuru stated, not requested, tossing some tinsel to the fox doll.

Kondo shivered. Kuwabara's sister is well known for bullying a number of demons and getting away with it. "Yes ma'am!" It saluted and set about to do its work.

"Yuusuke!" Keiko, making popcorn strings with Yanagi, smacked her boyfriend's hand away from the popcorn bowl. "Stop devouring all the popcorn! It's for the tree!"

"Cookies!" Kaoru grabbed a tree-shaped one and bit it. He spat it out immediately. "Bleah!"

"Sorry," Genkai apologized, sipping some hot tea. "It's salt dough cookies. It's meant for decorating, not eating. Have a candy cane instead."

Kurama sat at the window seat surrounded by clusters of holly, ivy, and poinsettias that he has grown instantly for this special occasion and weaving them into garlands and wreaths. Recca and Hiei are kneeling in front of the fireplace and trying to light it the traditional way--with matches and tinder--and no luck. Domon found himself as Botan's reluctant assistant, handing out ornaments as the ferry girl floated on her oar and decorated the top half of the tree, while Fuuko hung a festoon of poinsettias above the living room entryway.

Mikagami approached Kurama and whispered something in the latter's ear. The former thief smiled and pulled out a tiny plant from his long red hair and gave it to the Ensui master.

Fuuko has just about finished her job and was prepared to decend from the stepladder when Mikagami approached her.

"Seeing that you're still up there," he began, looking up at her, "why don't you go make yourself useful and hang this." He held up a sprig of evergreen with white berries.

"And why should I, Mr. Mikagami?" Fuuko retaliated. She didn't like the way he just spoke to her...he sounded too smug for her liking.

"Just trust me, Kirisawa. You will like what happens next."

Grumbling something about a tornado and a certain silver-blue haired bishounen caught in the middle of it, the Fuujin master grabbed the sprig and pinned it just below the garland.

"A little lower, Fuuko," Mikagami instructed. "Don't try to hide it. Hang it dead center."

"Fine!" she said exasperatedly, and pinned it in the middle of the doorframe. "Happy!"

Mikagami smirked smugly as Fuuko stepped down from the ladder.

"So..." she began, still sounding a bit peeved and pointing to the sprig above her head. "What's so special about that plant?"

"This." With that, Mikagami caught the wind wielder in a rough embrace and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever had.

All activity in the room stopped, followed by raucous calls and a smattering of applause. When the couple broke away, a very dazed Fuuko tried to find her breath--and her legs--as Mikagami continued to hold her.

"Wow! What was that all about?" asked one of the girls.

"Mistletoe." Kurama pointed to the cutting that Fuuko attached on the doorframe. "It's a Christmas tradition in most Western countries that any couple found standing under a sprig of mistletoe must kiss each other for good luck."

"Really?" Yanagi said a little too eagerly. Every eye turned to look at her in surprise, including a gaping Recca. The healer blushed hotly and tried to hide her face with a throw pillow.

"I think I like this custom..." Fuuko murmured fondly in Mikagami's arms.

"You know I just realized something," Recca whispered to Kaoru. "Shouldn't Domon be blowing his head off right now?" Slowly, the flamecaster and Kougan Anki master turned to look to where the master of the Dosei no Wa was standing.

Botan tapped her oar against the stonified Domon, trying to figure out how such a thing is possible.

"He's in shock," Kaoru surmised, approaching the Domon statue and tapping it with his Kougan Anki. Domon cracked and crumbled to pieces. "Oops. Sorry."

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes," Kagehoushi called from the kitchen.

"Okay, kaasan! We'll just finish up the decorating!" Recca looked at the rubble that is his friend. "Does anyone have some glue?"

------------------------------

After a sumptuous meal of turkey, ham, vegetables, and two kinds of dessert, the entire group retreated to the living room. Most settled themselves by the lighted fireplace and started roasting marshmallows, while the rest partook of Shizuru's special eggnog.

Shizuru tapped her eggnog glass. "Attention! We girls have an announcement to make!"

Giggling amongst themselves, Keiko, Yanagi, Fuuko, and Botan moved to stand beside the older girl.

"First of all," Shizuru began, "we want to compliment Kagehoushi-san for that excellent meal we just had."

There was a faint blush on the immortal woman's cheeks as the kids cheered applauded her.

"And secondly," said Botan, "we want to thank Yuusuke, Recca, Kuwabara, and Domon for getting our beautiful Christmas Tree."

"Yeah!" Fuuko said without betraying a hint of sarcasm. "It must have been real difficult looking for the perfect tree that you guys ended up getting lost and injured."

"It was nothing," Yuusuke bragged. "Other than the getting lost part and hitting some trees while skiing, it has been a boring trip." He knew he was lying through his teeth about the skiing and boring part, but how was he going to explain the source of their injuries and still keep their dignity if the rest of their friends knew of just what kind of hell they had experienced.

"I'm sure it is," Hiei mumbled. The fire demon couldn't help but smile in amusement as he remembered what he witnessed earlier that day. And he wasn't the only one smiling, a few were even laughing. Ganko had to stuff Kondo headfirst into the wastebasket to muffle its laughter and Kurama and two of the girls bit their lower lips to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Recca began to suspect something.

"Nothing, Recca-kun," Yanagi assured her protector, giving him the same forced sweet smile he saw that afternoon. "We're just remembering the snowmobile incident with Genkai-san and Yuusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun."

*Thank you, Yanagi!* thought half the room as they found an excuse to burst out laughing.

When the laughing finally subsided there was a couple of embarrassed and fuming Spirit Detectives glaring at their team matriarch, who also laughed at them.

Keiko was the first to recover and clapped her hands for order. "Anyway..." she said as soon as she has everyone's attention once again. "Since we have so much fun celebrating the holiday together under the same roof..."

"We kind of talked about it amongst ourselves..." Yanagi looked at Fuuko, who took it from there.

"And we could only come up with one solution..."

All together. "We're doing this again next year!"

"OH NO!" went all the boys.

"Oh yes!" Botan smiled at them. "But next year we just might invite Miaka and the Suzaku no Seishi or the Gundam Wing cast to join us. You know what they say: The more the merrier!"

END

------------------------------

Author's note:

My second fic and my first attempt at a crossover. I figured it's about time there is a YYH/FoR crossover that doesn't involve the two teams fighting each other (After all, I did write this especially for the Season of Peace and Goodwill).

Apologies for any OOC-ness on any of the characters.

And lastly... Season's Greetings to Everyone! Enjoy the Holidays and Have Fun!


End file.
